This disclosure relates to a method of forming an elastic labeling band, and specific designs for such article labeling bands.
It is known to use an elastic material to affix a label or tag to an article such as a product package, bottle or the like. In those instances where the article being tagged has an irregular shape or if it is desired to bind several articles together, the elastic material must be resilient enough to be placed around the article (e.g., a watermelon, bunch of asparagus, large container or other item) yet maintain its labeling function without distortion to the label. In many cases, the label may include not only human detectable indicia, but also machine detectable indicia (e.g., a UPC bar code). In addition, the label and its elastic fastening component must be strong enough to stand the rigors of transport and handling, and retain itself in position on the article without damage thereto.